


Sunny Days (Sleepless Nights)

by SephtisThan



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I'm just going to put all my snippets into this one fic I think, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, pretty much all of the relationships in this are platonic unless explicitly stated otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SephtisThan/pseuds/SephtisThan
Summary: A bunch of Stepverse snippets.





	1. Baptiste & Keiron; Murder

“I know what you did,” Keiron snaps, a pointed accusation as he narrows his eyes on Baptiste, leaning forward. “Cold-blooded murder.”

Baptiste wrinkles his nose, defensive and clenching his fists. “I didn’t. You’re wrong,” He replies sharply, straightening slightly and squaring his shoulders. “You’ve got the wrong guy, seriously,” this time his mouth twitches up into a smirk.

“I’ve collected the evidence, Baptiste. I’m not an idiot,” Keiron growls, squinting at the man across from him. “I know I’m right.” 

Baptiste clicks his tongue, sitting back in his chair and rolling his shoulders in a shrug. “If you say so. What was it you said, anyway?”

“I  _ said _ Colonel Mustard in the dining room with the candlestick,” Keiron huffs, reaching over the table for the cards in the centre of the Cluedo board, snatching them up impatiently and quickly flicking through them.   
  
“And?” Baptiste laughs, leaning against the table and grinning in amusement.

“FUCK!” Keiron spits, slapping the cards down on the table and shooting Baptiste a bitter glare.

“I told you that you were wrong!” Baptiste sniggers, raising his hands in a pacifying manner. Keiron grumbles slightly, crossing his arms and sinking back into his chair grumpily.

“... Wanna rematch?”


	2. Nadine & Keiron; Fluff

Speckled light, filtered through the leaves of the tree overhead, a warm day with a cool breeze. A nice day. Sprawled out on top of the picnic blanket, Keiron attempts to thread together a flower crown.

“You still haven’t eaten any of the sandwiches.”

Keiron gives Nadine a withering look, sticking his tongue out at her childishly. “Do you want your flower crown or not?” He huffs, sitting up as Nadine gives him an amused look, tilting her head to the side.

“You’ve been working on it for the past half an hour,” Nadine says, laughing softly and leaning back on her hands.

“... I’m trying,” Keiron grumbles, cheeks flushing pink as he turns his attention back to the partial flower crown in his hands, shaky fingers accidentally dropping a daisy onto his lap. Keiron curses softly, jaw clenched in annoyance.

“Hey, it’s ok,” Nadine says quickly, leaning over and scooping the flower crown out of Keiron’s hands and away from the threat of being crushing out of frustration.

“It’s not finished,” Keiron protests, and Nadine twists away from him slightly, giggling lightly as Keiron attempts to grab the flower crown turned chain back off her. Nadine tuts, leaning away from him.

“It’s fine as is,” she retorts.

“It’s broken.”

“So are you, dummy, and I like you just fine.”

Keiron blinks, pursing his lips shut as he suddenly finds himself far more interesting in the tassels at the end of his scarf, his cheeks heating up. “I don’t know whether that was an insult or a compliment,” he grumbles.

“Can we say it was a compliment?” Nadine laughs almost sheepishly, nimble fingers moving to connect the two ends of the flower chain in her hands.

Keiron merely grunts in response, cheeks almost matching the vibrant red of his scarf as he reaches for a sandwich.


	3. Jed & Keiron; Dog

“You know I can walk him by myself. You can head home, if you want.”

Keiron makes a sound bordering on distress at that, grimacing slightly even as he shakes his head. “No, it’s- I’m fine. I said I’d join you,” he says, eyes flicking down to Baron for only a moment. Jed gives him a look, unimpressed but not entirely annoyed.

“... He won’t hurt you,” Jed says, crouched down next to Baron to give him a gentle scratch behind the ears. Baron’s tongue lolls, tail wagging happily as Jed pats him.

“I know,” Keiron responds softly.

Jed tilts his head to the side slightly, almost a nod, an invitation to move closer. After a moment's hesitation, Keiron steps forward and almost reluctantly crouches next to Baron, who looks up at him with curiosity and eagerness.

A quick skim of his mind, almost unintentional, paranoia kicking in, confirms that Baron has no intention to harm him. Keiron starts slightly as he feels a hand on his, gentle, guiding his hand to Baron’s fur. His gaze flickers to Jed momentarily, almost warily, before slowly giving Baron a gentle pat as Jed removes his hand from Keiron’s.

The corner of Keiron’s lips twitch upwards slightly. It’s at that moment Baron decides to stand, causing Keiron to stiffen suddenly, hand jolting back before Baron licks a big wet stripe up the left side of his face. 

Keiron and Jed both freeze for a moment, and Baron’s tail wags excitedly as he licks Keiron’s face again. Then, slowly, Keiron’s shoulders start shaking minutely. Instead of intervening, however, Jed blinks in surprise as Keiron lets out a light peel of laughter, his hands returning to Baron’s fur to scratch him behind the ears gently.

Keiron smiles, almost as warm and happy as he used to be.


	4. Ariadne & Sabah; Fashion

“What do you think?”

Sabah blinks slightly, glancing up from their hands to look at Ariadne. They pull a face and Ari grins widely. “It looks… uh,” Sabah hesitates, watching momentarily as she does a little spin on the spot. “It’s…” 

“You’re allowed to say hideous,” Ariadne laughs, setting her hands on her hips and swishing the neon green skirt slightly as she sways on the spot, sniggering slightly in amusement as she looks at her reflection.

“I didn’t want to be mean,” Sabah protests, wringing their hands nervously. “Besides, I think you could make anything look good.”

Ariadne rolls her eyes, snorting and inspecting the skirt for a moment longer. “Unfortunately, I believe there is no saving this one,” she sighs dramatically, pulling open the changing room curtain once more, only to pause and fix Sabah with a challenging stare.

Sabah shifts uncomfortably where they sit, letting out a slightly nervous laugh. “What?”

“You haven’t tried on any of the stuff we picked out.”

Sabah eyes the pile of hideous suits and other clothing items next to them. “... They all look so bad.”

“That’s the point!” Ariadne says, crossing her arms. “It’s fun. Besides, we’re gonna go  _ proper _ shopping later. This is fun!”

Sabah lets out a heavy sigh, rolling their eyes and moving to their feet, giving her a slight smile as they scoop the clothes up into their arms. “Fine. Lets see how bad these look, then.”


	5. Sabah & Keiron; Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
\- Extreme Violence  
\- Death

In the heat of the fight, Godkiller hadn’t been aware of the agent coming up behind them. They’d been off-balance, mid-movement, so when they took the hit they had gone down _ hard_, air knocked from their lungs.

Across the way, they saw Apollo’s head snap towards them, attention briefly diverted from the enemies he had been dealing with personally. A foot planted itself between their shoulder blades and they felt more than saw or heard them prepare to deliver a presumably fatal blow.

Apollo _ screamed_.

The sound alone was piercing, almost bestial, and Godkiller could feel the sound in their teeth. Furious. Enraged. The scream caused everyone to stagger long enough for Apollo to tear through the remaining agents like a whirlwind, clawed gauntlets slick with blood. Before Godkiller even saw him move, the weight on top of them disappeared, taken down in a full-body tackle.

The next scream was different.

It was laced with the familiar terror they knew had come to know intimately in Apollo’s presence, and when their voice cracked, Godkiller didn’t have to look to know that Apollo had gone for their eyes. They swallow the bile rising in the back of their throat, doing their best to block the projected feeling from the agent of Apollo’s claws in their stomach, digging in, _ piercing, _ ** _ pulling,_ ** from their mind.

Godkiller was on their feet as quickly as they were able to be. They didn’t look. They refused to look. 

Apollo was laughing.

Godkiller brought their walls up as quickly as possible, solid, steel, blocking out the awful symphony of manic ecstasy and absolute agony.

They hear a bone snap, and it takes all the effort they can harness to turn their head towards Apollo. They think they made a valiant effort to not turn their head away immediately.

“Stop,” Godkiller says, barely a whisper, but the vocal distortion turns it harsh.

Apollo is heaving, kneeling over the agent, and he curls his claws inside their ribcage. His crazed laughing had descended into quiet giggling, fingers twitching.

“Stop. They’re dead, Keiron.”

The use of his name snaps Apollo out of it, his head turning towards Godkiller suddenly before back down at the body underneath him, going silent. Godkiller swallows, doing their best to not look at the mess Apollo had made.

“C’mon. It’s time to go.”


	6. Nat & Keiron; Delicate

“You look like you’re thinking too hard,” Keiron hums softly, fingers gently brushing against Nat’s from across the table. The cafe was small and quiet, comfortable. Calming. A pastry sits in front of Keiron, uneaten.

Nat tilts her head to the side, fixing him with an almost sharp look, and his shields go up almost reflexively. Tighter. Thoughts clouded with cigarette smoke. Did she see?

Nat frowns, so Keiron hushes her softly, taking her hand in his own and lifting it to press a gentle kiss against her knuckles. Nat blinks, whatever she had been train of thought she had forgotten in the wake of such a gesture. Keiron hums in satisfaction at that. 

No prying.

“We’re here for you, Nat. You needed a break,” Keiron reminds her, schooling his face into a slight grin. “You need to relax more often,” Keiron lowers her hand, thumb absentmindedly tracing over her knuckles. 

“Hm,” Nat hums, searching his face for a moment before speaking again. “So do you.”

Keiron blinks slightly in surprise, hand withdrawing from the table as if her touch had burnt him. He tries to laugh it off. “What? I’m always relaxing,” Keiron snorts, shrugging his shoulders as nonchalantly as possible.

He knows he’s lying. She knows he’s lying. They can both feel the cracks. The hairline fractures, how they threaten to shatter everything with just a little bit more pressure.

“Well, I’m full,” Keiron says decisively, moving to his feet. Nat stays silent, so Keiron lets out a heavy sigh, running a hair through his hair absentmindedly. “You’re right, I should relax. Why don’t we head to the park?” he looks at Nat. Smiles. Soft. Nat relaxes slightly, shoulders losing their tension.

“Sure,” she responds, standing quietly, seemingly satisfied with how Keiron’s mind calms on the surface. Keiron hums, gently threading his fingers with hers as a blush rises on her cheeks.

He’ll keep fixing her, helping her rebuild the shattered window into stained glass. As long as she’s happy it won’t matter how many shards of his own he needs to use. It’s no use trying to put him back together, anyway. He deserved to be broken.

Keiron plucks another fragment from the ground, gently and oh so carefully finding a place for it in Nat’s mosaic. He hears his own break a little bit more, but it doesn’t matter

The pastry remains uneaten.


	7. Olivia & Keiron; Comfort

Keiron carefully sets the two mugs of hot cocoa down the coffee table next to the couch, shuffling awkwardly and giving Olivia a look that she thinks is the closest thing to concern she’s ever seen on his face.

“You… uh, you okay?” He asks, before cringing slightly at his own sentence, realising exactly how unhelpful such a question is. Keiron instead settles for slipping onto the couch next to Olivia and draping the blanket he’d procured around her shoulders gently.

Olivia manages a weak smile in return, moving to reach for one of the cups of hot cocoa quietly. “Thanks,” she responds, cold hands wrapping around the warm mug.

Keiron wasn’t sure what had driven her to knock on the door of his base so late at night, but he’d let her in anyway and sat her down on the couch inside the offices he’d turned into a lounge room, anyway.

“... You know, your place is nicer than I thought it would be,” Olivia says, breaking the silence, and Keiron gives her a quizzical look. “When you described it, I was picturing a dump site,” She laughs softly.

Keiron does his best to look offended, but the effect is ruined when his lips twitch up into a smile. “That’s fair, I guess,” He says, running a hand through his hair briefly. “Did you… wanna talk about it? Whatever ‘it’ was?” Keiron eventually suggests, quietly. They both knew he wasn’t good at this, but the fact that he was trying at all was telling.

Olivia shakes her head slightly, drawing the blanket around her a little tighter as her gaze flickers away from him briefly.

Keiron hums, lips pursed shut for a second. “Well,” he begins, chewing on his bottom lip briefly, “I’m here for you if you ever need it. Just like, let me know.”

A small smile pulls at the corner of Olivia’s mouth.

“You want me to put on a movie?” Keiron asks quickly, before she can voice any of the thoughts he can see flitting around her head. _Softer than you seem. Kinder, too._

Olivia laughs quietly, taking another sip from her cocoa. “Sure, why not.”


	8. Maryam & Keiron; Roast

“Tacky.”

“Shortstack.”

“Oh, alright, Shadow the Hedgehog,” Maryam turns, wielding a wooden spoon and narrowing her eyes on the man hovering in the kitchen nearby. “If you’re not going to be useful, get out of the kitchen.”

“Please, you wouldn’t be able to make toast without burning it if I wasn’t here,” Keiron snorts, arms crossed and smirking as he leans over Maryam’s shoulder to peer into the bowl of cookie batter. He pulls a face at it and Maryam whacks him on the arm.

“You’re hardly helping,” she snaps as Keiron laughs quietly. “You’re just telling me that I’m doing it wrong.”

“You _ are _ doing it wrong.”

“_Not helpful_.”

Keiron sticks his tongue out at her in response, moving to take the wooden spoon from her hand and stepping into place beside the bowl to take over. “I’m _very_ helpful, thank you very much,” he clicks his tongue, beginning to mix the batter.

Half an hour later, the two of them stood there in the kitchen, silently staring at the resulting ‘chocolate chip cookies’.

“What happened to them?”

“I uh… I don’t know,” Keiron grimaces.

“You don’t know? Mr. ‘don’t even worry about it, I know exactly how much flour to put in’ doesn’t know what happened?” Maryam snorts, crossing her arms. Keiron grumbles quietly to himself, running a hand through his hair quietly.

“Wanna go get take out?”

“That’s the first smart idea you’ve had today.”


	9. Kade & Keiron; Staring

Keiron knocks his knee gently against Kade’s underneath the table, tilting his head to the side. “You’re staring,” Keiron mumbles, smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as he drums his fingers against his nearly empty coffee mug.

“Huh? No, I’m- listen,” Kade protests, shooting Keiron a glare out of the corner of his eye as his cheeks begin to heat up. Keiron snorts quietly, grin widening ever so slightly.

“Oh, I don’t think he minds,” Keiron nods to the other side of the breakroom, where Ortega and Daniel are chatting. Daniel’s gaze flickers momentarily to the two of them, locking eyes with Kade and flashing him a soft smile, cheeks slightly pink.

Kade huffs softly, bumping his knee back against Keiron’s in retaliation. Curiously, Keiron tilts his head to the side at the buzz of activity in Kade’s mind, picking up a stray thought and… is that?

“You’re going on a date this afternoon?” Keiron says, clearly very entertained. Kade wacks him on the arm. Hard. His bright red cheeks don’t go unnoticed by Kerion as he laughs, grinning widely. 

“That’s none of your business.”

“You made it my business by thinking too loud.”

Kade gives Keiron a look, almost pouting as Keiron chuckles, leaning back in his chair momentarily.

“Hey, uh, Kade?” A new voice, Danny, who had finished talking to Ortega. Kade and Keiron almost jump, barely having noticed him approach. “You ready to go?” He says softly, smile bright and warm. Kade blinks, returning the smile without a second thought.

“Yeah,” Kade responds, moving to his feet almost immediately before pausing to glance back at Keiron, lips pursed shut. “Sorry, I gotta-” He begins, before Keiron cuts him off, raising a hand.

“Go on, I’m supposed to be meeting up with Chen to walk Spoon, anyway,” Keiron sighs, moving to his feet and stretching slowly.

Kade hums and nods in response as he threads his fingers with Daniel’s, beginning to make for the door before pausing as he processes Keiron’s sentence, a cheeky smile making its way onto his face. “Wait,  _ Chen? _ ”

“Steel,” Keiron almost splutters, waving a hand as he hastily corrects himself. It does nothing to lessen Kade’s grin. Keiron scowls. “Shut up. You have a dumb date to go on, right? Get out of here.”


	10. Anita & Keiron; Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
\- Light Self Harm

“Oh my god, you’re just like your sister.”

You blink slightly, lifting your gaze from the cigarette you had stubbed out on your thigh to meet Anita’s eyes. Flash them a lazy grin. “If it’s any consolation, I locked the window behind me,” You respond, pushing yourself up from the couch and moving to your feet.

“That’s really not any better,” They respond, eyes slightly narrowed as you stretch nonchalantly. “You know there's a spare key under the mat if you lost yours.”

You pause, glancing at them out of the corner of your eye. “... The spare key,” You say slowly, and you see a smile tug at the corner of their mouth. “Of course, I know about the spare key. Coming in through the window is just more fun, y’know?” You chuckle, averting your gaze quickly.

Anita raises an eyebrow, crossing their arms.

“Whoever said I lost my key, anyway?"

Their other eyebrow joins the first. “Sure, Keiron.”

Puff out your cheeks slightly, shoot them a dirty look and move towards the kitchen. “I come to check in on my good friend Anita, and this is how you treat me? With doubt and sass? You wound me,” You sigh dramatically, resting your hand over your heart.

“Friend, huh?”

“You didn’t hear that.”

Anita laughs quietly, tilting their head to the side. “Why would you need to check up on me anyway, edgelord?”

You hum quietly, rifling through their kitchen shelves quietly, trying to find a snack. “I’ve heard some stuff, is all,” You respond, opening the cupboard to peer inside. A strange habit, you both know you never take any food. “I’ve heard Apollo’s been in the area recently.”

Anita wrinkles their nose at that, humming quietly. “Yeah, the dramatic asshole’s been causing a ruckus again.”

You can’t help the way your eye twitches at that. “Hm. Just, don’t stay out too late, okay?” You close the cupboard again. Look back at them.

They tilt their head to the side, inspect your face for a second. “And I thought you didn’t care about anyone,” Anita snorts, smiling softly in amusement.

You grunt, waving a hand at them and stepping away from the kitchen counter. “You’re reading into things too deeply, weirdo,” You respond, moving back towards the living room before they can accuse you of having emotions again. “I’m gonna put on a movie.”

“The Princess Bride?”

“You know it.”

Anita rolls their eyes. “Mind if I join you?”

You settle down onto the couch, giving them a sharp look. “No, fuck you,” You pat the cushion next to you anyway, inviting them to sit down.

“Thanks.”

_ Thanks for caring enough to drop by. _ You purse your lips shut, pretending to not have heard that thought.


	11. Roy & Keiron; Pas De Duex

Slide a foot out, to the side, back. Up. In time to the music. It’s nothing fancy, not nearly anything like what you used to do, but you can’t help the way you ache to move to the melody of any song you hear.

Sometimes you just hum and sway. Sometimes you tap your feet. When you’re alone, though… when you’re alone you dance.

You turn,  _ adagio, adagio, remember? Slow down.  _ Hum to yourself, turn again. There’s no rush, no one to impress here.

You remember how you used to freeze on stage, too nervous, too scared of messing up. Arm out, lift your leg and turn again. Let out a slow breath. You dance for yourself now. That’s a lot easier.

It’s always made you feel calmer, something to focus on, sink your mind into the music, forget everything else for just a few minutes. The music crescendos.

Then you make a mistake, overcompensate, don’t put enough weight on your left leg, afraid it’ll hurt, and you turn too far, too fast and-

“ _ Fuck! _ ” 

You’ve hit your shin on the coffee table and no, you don’t fall, definitely not, you just lower yourself to the ground less than gracefully.

Puff your cheeks out, gently prod at where you’re sure a bruise will form. Pause the music, take your earbuds out.

“That wasn’t half bad. Finale could use a little work, though.”

Your gaze snaps up and you make eye contact with the person standing in the doorway. She grins at you, arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe.

“I didn’t know you danced,” Roy says and you push yourself to your feet, brushing yourself off. Purse your lips shut.

“How long have you been standing there?” You respond, and your shin still hurts but you stand anyway, squint at her.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, ballet boy?”

You feel your cheeks flush a dark red, grunt quietly and give her a dirty look. “Could you not?”

Roy lifts her hands placatingly, pushing off the doorframe quietly. “Only for a minute or so. I didn’t want to interrupt,” She says, probably lying. “Seriously though, I didn’t know you did ballet.”

“I don’t,” You reply, and she opens her mouth to argue so you continue quickly. “Anymore. It’s mostly for fun, now.”

Roy hums, curiously, tilts her head to the side and nods quietly, stepping into the room. “Ok, next question. What are you doing in my base?”

Ah.

Yes.

You’d broken in about an hour ago and had gotten tired of waiting for her to get back.

You had forgotten about that. Sometimes dancing makes you a little  _ too _ spacey.

“Is it such a crime to want some company?” You respond, placing your hand over your heart. Pretending to be wounded. She rolls her eyes at you.

“Even if it was, pretty boy, I have a feeling you’re planning a different kind of crime this evening,” Roy grins. You let out a nervous laugh.

Busted.

“... Fair. I’m planning something fun tonight but I’ll need a little help to keep the Rangers off my back. You in?”

“Vague,” She responds, narrowing her eyes on you. “Then again, Apollo does tend to host some pretty wild parties.”

“So?” You feel a grin tug at the corner of your lips. She responds with a sharp, bordering on dangerous smile in return. 

“I’m in.”


	12. Baptiste & Keiron; Morning

You wake up first.

The late morning sun was already filtering through thin curtains, causing you to blink sleepily. Rub your face tiredly, attempt to roll over and-

An arm slings around your waist, pulls you closer. You turn your head, frown slightly in confusion and- ah. That explains it. 

Keiron has latched onto you like a lifeline. He lets out a soft whine as you move and you have to pause as to not disturb him. This is the first time he’s stayed the night. You don’t want to ruin this.

He looks peaceful. Relaxed. Keiron pulls you closer and you see the soft smile on his face, light-catching on his eyelashes as they flutter. He yawns.

Keiron has never been good at keeping his thoughts to himself, that was something you noticed pretty early on. You’ve seen him walk into a room and make people quiet down, curl in on themselves, frown, all because he just so happened to be in a bad mood. That was the first time you met.

He had been scowling like the whole world had somehow insulted him by existing, and then he made eye contact with you from across the room. And he had smirked, tilted his head to the side, sizing you up.

He didn’t look nearly as predator-like now. Absentmindedly you lift your hand, brushing his hair from his face gently and you press a soft kiss to his scars, just below his right eye.

Keiron has never been good at keeping his thoughts to himself, so when you feel the wave of warmth and happiness wash over you, the sudden bombardment of emotions isn’t what gets you. It’s the fact that they’re so positive. He feels safe here, next to you. Happy. You kiss him again, lips brushing his scars gently.

And he giggles. Actually  _ giggles _ . You don’t think you’ve ever heard him do that before. He shuffles towards you, buries his face into your neck and presses soft kisses against your skin. Your back still stings a little as you shift, though you can’t find it in yourself to complain. His nails had been sharper than you expected them to be, but you would be a liar if you said you hadn’t enjoyed it.

“Morning,” He mumbles, soft, quiet. Traces gentle circles into your lower back, looks up at you, almost shyly.

“Morning,” You respond brushing a thumb against his cheek gently. He smiles, and you can tell he means it. The soft curve of his lips now is very different from the way he smirks or grins at a shitty pun, or whenever he sees another target to flirt with or tease.

Keiron has never been good at keeping his thoughts to himself, so when you hear the thought, you’re not exactly sure how to respond. Did he mean for you to catch it? For you to hear? When he pulls you closer, presses a chaste kiss against your lips and laughs softly you hear it again.

‘ _ I love you. _ ’

You smile, watching as he yawns, buries his face into your chest and closes his eyes again, clearly not intent on moving anytime soon.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
